1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-based systems used for ordering goods and services and, more particularly, to self-service terminals and software tools for administering self-service terminals.
2. Background Art
Point of Sale (POS) systems provide a means by which ordering and purchasing transactions can be carried out electronically at the store or other venue where the goods or services are supplied. Many of these POS systems are used by the merchants themselves to consummate transactions with their customers. Other POS systems comprise self-service terminals that can be used directly by the customer to order goods, pay for them, or both. The POS system generally includes at a minimum a processor-based terminal device along with software running on the processor to carry out the functions of the terminal. One or more remote computers are typically connected to the terminal by, for example, a computer network or dialup telephone connection to enable communication between the terminal and computer(s) for the purpose of carrying out the transaction (order, payment, etc.).
Self-service POS systems typically have a central computer acting as a server and one or more terminals which are the individual client units that are used by customers to input their orders. These terminals are often implemented as kiosks mounted to a floor via a base, or to a wall, or located on a counter or other raised surface. Each kiosk will include a computer display screen, possibly speakers for audio output, and one or more input devices such as a keyboard, key pad, or touch sensor overlaying the display screen. When a customer is interested in making a purchase, the kiosk allows customers to select products for purchase from those listed on the screen, submit an order for those products, and, in some cases, pay for the order.
Self-service POS systems typically use a dedicated server to communicate to each self-service client terminal. The server can be a general purpose computer located somewhere on the premises or remotely, and is programmed with software that is used to provide each client with product information for customer ordering. Changes to the products offered via the self-service terminals usually require access to and use of an administration program on the server using common input devices such as a keyboard and mouse to change the product offerings or information about those products (e.g., price).
Direct ordering of goods and services by customers can also be carried out using non-POS systems, such as Internet-based online ordering of goods from merchants for either pickup by the customer or delivery via shipment. These systems also commonly use a client-server topology to not only carry out the selection and ordering process, but also to complete payment for the goods.